ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mystic Woods
The Mystic Woods is an American action-adventure-fantasy-supernatural-comedy media franchise developed by Warner Bros. Entertainment since 1998. Synopsis Main series A normal teenage girl discovers that she's the chosen one to lead a quest in order to defeat several supernatural menaces that haunt the Mystic Woods as she learns more about its legends and secrets, besides dealing with the challenges of her personal life. ''Legacy of the Mystic Woods'' Set nineteen years after the events of the first show, Miranda's daughter goes on a quest to solve some of the major mysteries of the Mystic Woods that weren't solved until now, with some of them being even more dangerous than the ones her mother faced during her youth. ''Warrior of the Mystic Woods'' Set six years before The Mystic Woods, a half-demon discovers about the dark secrets that can TBD. Lore 10,000 million years ago, a being known as the Elder formed the world in order to bring peace to the world. Under construction... Films Theatrical *''The Mystic Woods'' (1998) *''Return to the Mystic Woods'' (2001) Direct-to-video * Characters Main *'/Miranda Phillips/' (voiced by in the film series and Kath Soucie in other media) - a teenage girl who discovers she can communicate with the supernatural, being out to discover the truth about Mystic Woods' dark secrets. *'/Implo/' (voiced by in the film series and Jim Meskimen in other media) - a comedic and scaredy imp who is found by Miranda, becoming her closest friend, following her wherever she goes. *'Coco' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Miranda's pet cat who accompanies her in her adventures. Introduced in Legacy of the Mystic Woods *'Jillian "Jill" Strange' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Miranda and Michael's daughter in a near future who follows her mother's footsteps by attempting to find a way to be a hero. Introduced in Warrior of the Mystic Woods *'Haven' (played by ) - a bastard child of a demon and a human who lives in Mystic Woods during 1982. Supporting *'Chelsea Blake' (voiced by Kate Winslet in the film series and Elizabeth Daily in other media) - TBD *'Michael Strange' (voiced by in the film series and Jason Marsden in other media) - TBD *'The Hermit' (voiced by until his death in 2006 and Greg Baldwin afterwards) - TBD *'Henry Phillips' (voiced by Robert Englund) - TBD *'Lucille Phillips' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Madame Wilson' (voiced by in the film series and Jennifer Hale in other media) - Miranda's teacher who is usually at odds with Miranda and Chelsea due to their immaturity. *'The Red Knight' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - TBD *'The God Goat' (voiced by in the film series and Bill Fagerbakke in other media) - a strong but dimwitted goat who ends up being in problems due to his TBD. Introduced in Tales from the Mystic Woods *'Jillian Faust' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a shy student coming from another town who is Miranda and Chelsea's other friend, sometimes helping them with their adventures. *'Vlad' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a mysterious classmate of Miranda's and Chelsea's crush who is secretly a vampire, being allergic to garlic. *'Manny Wilson' (voiced by David Kaufman) - Madame Wilson's son who, unlike her, is TBD. *'Principal Black' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - the Principal of Mystic High School who TBD. *'Coach Rocker' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - Miranda's P.E. teacher who is very fond of her, being often supportive of her goals. * Introduced in Legacy of the Mystic Woods *'Christine Blake' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a rebellious human-vampire hybrid who is Chelsea and Vlad's daughter, following Jill in her adventures and often providing advice when she gets into trouble. *'Chandler Wilson' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - Manny's kind son who TBD. *'Gartha Goyle' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Chance' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD * Introduced in Warrior of the Mystic Woods *'Todd Afternorn' (played by ) - a rookie cop who unlikely teams up with Haven to hunt down the supernatural TBD. *'Chloe Vix' (played by Linda Cardellini) - a charismatic psychic who is able to see TBD. * Antagonists *'Marty Strange/The Red Man' (voiced by ) - a dangerous dark spirit who tries to bring his vision of a perfect world to reality by enslaving Mystic Woods' population. **'Virmor Bloodtone' (voiced by David Cross) - TBD *'Gurdr the Black Knight' (voiced by ) - a rogue knight from the Red Knight's time who attempted to take over Lightburrow before being transformed into a tree. In the second and final film, he ends up escaping and makes an army of supernatural monsters with the help of a mysterious figure. *'The Beast Queen' (voiced by ) - the mother of all monsters who makes a deal with Gurdr granting him control of all of her monsters if he destroys the liberator of monsters, aka Miranda Phillips. Introduced in Tales from the Mystic Woods *'The Nightmare King' (voiced by Joe Alaskey until his death in 2016 and Maurice LaMarche afterwards) - a nightmarish being who aims to conquer the Mystic Woods, being the main antagonist of Tales from the Mystic Woods. **'Shadora' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - the Nightmare King's bratty daughter who helps her father to achieve his goals. In Legacy of the Mystic Woods, she is the mother of NitMare, with her personality becoming more calm and TBD. *'Teressa McBlade' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - a rich and ruthless teenage girl who often bullies Miranda and Chelsea, thinking that they are inferior for being nice, at least, according to her. *'The Dark Imp' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a mischievous imp who loves to TBD. *'Kelsy the Siren' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a vile siren who aims to TBD. * Introduced in Legacy of the Mystic Woods *'NitMare' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a technologically advanced grandchild of Nightmare King who aims to conquer the Mystic Woods in order to turn it into his own vision. *'Samantha McDongal' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a crazy reality TV star who TBD. *'Lucky' (voiced by David Tennant) - a greedy leprechaun who TBD. * Introduced in Warrior of the Mystic Woods *'The Jade Priest' (played by Zelda Williams) - a strange person who leads a group of cultists who believes that the world will one day be reformed into a TBD. *'Silas Thorne' (played by ) - the incubus owner of a popular club who TBD. * In other media Television Animated *''Tales from the Mystic Woods'' (Cartoon Network, 2000-2004) *''Legacy of the Mystic Woods'' (Cartoon Network, 2017-present) Live-action *''Warrior of the Mystic Woods'' ( , 2019-present) Specials *''Valentine's Day in the Mystic Woods'' (Cartoon Network, 2003) *''TBD'' (Cartoon Network, 2016) Video games *''Fight for the Mystic Woods'' (2006) *''Kids' WB: Dawn of the Programmer'' (2008) *''The Stories of the Mystic Woods'' (2011) *''Miranda of the Mystic Woods'' (2018) Books *''Legacy of the Red Knight'' ( , 2004-2012) Comic books *''The Legend of the Mystic Woods'' (DC Comics, 2001-present) *''The Dark Side of Mystic Woods'' (DC Comics, 2005-present) *''The Mystic Peacock'' (DC Comics, 2020-present) Merchandise See /Merchandise. Tropes See /Tropes. Gallery Miranda_Phillips_(redesign).png|Miranda Phillips. Implo.png|Implo. Trivia *Despite the main series being made for family audiences, some entries are directed towards mature audiences due to excessive violence, occasional cursing and, even in Warrior of the Mystic Woods, sexual content. **Despite that, some hidden sexual innuendo is present on the main series as well. * Category:Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Mystic Woods Category:1998 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas